dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 16
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Villains: * Resbian soldiers and guards Locations: * Resbia | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 14" | Synopsis2 = The big shots and their crew find the empty lifeboat but Spike and Pincus and their friend have escaped onto the island. They build a fire. The big yacht slows to half speed and patrols the vicinity, also lowering a boat to send ashore a search party. They search all night without finding anything, but in the morning they are discovered by Spike and Pincus' friend, who is deserter from their ranks. Pincus spots a village off in the distance and they hike inland towards it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * sailor Villains: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht * stolen lifeboat | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 5" | Synopsis3 = D'Artagnan kills Bernajoux, of the Cardinal's Guard, in a private duel. This expands into a larger melee, between the four Musketeers and a handful of Cardinal's Guards, and then into a brawl, between entire companies of swordsmen. M. de Treville resolves to call upon M. de la Tremouille, to resolve this matter. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * Villains: * Cardinal's Guards ** Bernajoux ** his two friends Other Characters: * M. de la Tremouille Locations: * , the ** a public garden ** a lonely street ** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 4" | Synopsis4 = Dr. Occult and Zator are cornered in an Egyptian tomb as Koths minions swarm into the chamber. Occult finds and dons the Magic Belt, and with a brush of his finger across one button, sends himself tumbling into mid-air. Just as Zator is about to be slashed by an assassin, another touched button causes the killer to turn to stone, topple, and shatter! His compatriots flee in panic. Occult and Zator again journey thru the etherworld and reach the hidden Realm of the Seven. The Leader of the Seven tells Dr. Occult of the origin of the enmity between themselves and Koth. Many eons ago, an alien spacecraft had crashed upon the young Earth, and the survivors were wiped out almost completely, by primordial humans. Koth alone survived, and still survives, and has waged war upon mankind for its entire history. Several entire civilizations have been toppled by Koth, and even now, in an unknown location, Koth is marshaling his fantastic legions and marching toward the World of Man! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Locations: * ** ancient tomb * ** Realm of the Seven Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 14" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 15" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 5" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 13" | Synopsis9 = The merchantman "Falcon", closely escorted by the sloop-of-war "Hornet", arrives at St. Augustine, and begins offloading cargo. The Falcon's owner/commander, Captain Hale, is in cahoots with the pirate Captain Dorgan, and is smuggling guns. Jack Dewey, who knows about the guns, is their prisoner. Their old plan is compromised, so Dorgan orders Hale to sail to Africa, and load up with a cargo of slaves instead. Dewey is brought along, and soon learns that Hale is working for Dorgan, whom the Navy has been hunting for months. The USS Hornet is still in the vicinity, and Dewey uses flags to signal that there's trouble aboard the Falcon. The Hornet opens fire on the the Falcon, with grapeshot, and Thorn's crewmen tie Dewey to the main mast. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Villains: * Captain Dorgan, Free-booter and Blackbirder ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Bosun Thorn Vehicles: * , brig-rigged sloop-of-war * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig-rigged freighter Era: * Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 16" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * | Writer10_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * , of the Interplanetary Police Supporting Characters: * Interplanetary Police ** Captain Waldo ** Dorais Other Characters: * Professor Hillary * Gail Hillary, his daughter Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet Ciro ** City of Cirolia * Planet of the Red People Items: * Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 4" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 8" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ed, engineer * Jake, fireman Villains: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * 4th hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island freight train | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Buckskin Jim: "Little Wolf, Part 2" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Little Wolf Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | StoryTitle16 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 12" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 15" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs | Writer17_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler17_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker17_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle18 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 16" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Don Miguel | Writer18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker18_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle20 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer20_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler20_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker20_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer22_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler22_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker22_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle22 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Laswan's Judgment" | Synopsis22 = Don and Betty and Queen Zira are captured by King Laswan's whip-crackers, and imprisoned in a brightly-lit room to await Laswan's judgment. Laswan has of course never seen an atomic energy gun before, and maybe his new friend Krenon forgot to warn him about it, but they've let Don Drake hold onto his weapon in the cell. Krenon meanwhile is busy whispering with some of Laswan's soldiers, to subvert them into helping him grab that weapon. One loyal Jarovian Whipsnapper rats them out. Meanwhile Queen Zira has a private audience with King Laswan, petitioning for asylum. Meanwhile Betty and Don believe that they are being escorted to Laswan's throneroom, but instead are led, by some of Krenon's new flunkies, into another trap. Meanwhile inside a nearby mountain in Jarovia, a subterranean explosion rocks the countryside! | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria * Mystic Ruler Laswan, of Jarovia ** Jarovian Whipsnappers Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** his renegade Whipsnappers ** the High Priests Locations: * Planet Saro ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 5" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis ** Flamingo Crew Villains: * five or more Flamingo mutineers Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad | Synopsis26 = A man with a very ill wife goes crazy and prevents her doctor from moving her into a hospital. Sandy Kean is called in and he breaks right in to the house to confront the man, who has a rifle and keeps shooting it. An opportunistic idiot news photographer follows Kean into the house; both are now the rifleman's prisoners. Kean humors him along and persuades him to put aside the rifle, then jumps him and wrests it away. The photographer uselessly stands around photographing. Sandy is pretty steamed about that, but then the guy tells him how good he's going to look in those photos on tomorrow's front page. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Villains: * maniac Other Characters: * doctor * photographer * wife Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 4". ** Number on cover is "No. 16". ** This is the first issue with a number on the cover. * Thrilling True Stories, by Creig Flessel, is absent from this issue, but returns in More Fun Comics #17. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hubert, by Bill Patrick ** Little Linda: "Kidnaped", by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster have been signing their Doctor Occult stories as "Leger & Reuths"; this issue's story is signed as "Legar & Reuths". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Resbian Affair, Part 3 online. }} Category:Christmas